Pain and Understanding
by blankdreamer-13
Summary: Aang meditates on his problems and feels that understanding the problem doesn't do a thing. But maybe Toph has some insight for him...


A/N: Kinda need to vent. Boredom makes me a bit hostile, and summer is way boring, at least on my end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the characters

* * *

**Pain and Understanding**

Aang sat crosslegged alone along one of the many edges of the Western Air Temple, looking at the landscape before him. He took in a deep breath, allowing a cleansing sensation to come over him as he exhaled. He let his eyelids close and pulled his limbs into a meditative position.

He had been needing to do this quite frequently, meditating that is. As an Air Monk, he already meditated often, but recent events had given him more reason to do the calming activity. So many events that have caused him anger, pain, and frustration. He remembered the time he learned of the hundred year war, the time he found Monk Gyatso's corpse, the time he had lost Appa, the time he had failed in Ba Sing Se and so many other occasions.

The more and more he meditated to think and understand, trying to free himself of those painful emotions, he realized something...

Understanding the problem didn't help squat.

He pulled out of his meditation and flopped onto the stone floor on his back. Really, understanding a problem didn't do anything at all. Big deal, he knew stuff like why and how and others, but knowing didn't solve the problem, never did, and just knowing these things certainly didn't make him feel better.

He understood it was his duty to restore balance, but the burden often overpowered him, making him want to give up at times. He understood that there was nothing he could have done to have helped the Air Nomads, that he would have just been killed along with the others, but the pain of running away still stung him. So what was the point in understanding the problem anyway?

A quaking sound interrupted his thoughts, and he looked over his head to see his young earthbending master standing over him.

"Hey, Toph."

"Hey yourself, Twinkle toes," she replied. "Sweetness has been looking for you. She says dinner's ready and you should get your butt down there."

"Okay, in a minute." He once again repositioned himself into meditation. Even though he thought it was pointless, who knows, maybe something might come to him. Highly unlikely, but maybe if he talked about it...

He peeked an eye open and glanced at Toph, who was currently picking her toes. Sure, the blind girl wasn't much for heart to heart moments, but for some reason, he felt she could provide some insight this time.

"Toph?"

"What is it Twinkle toes?"

"Do you think there's a point in thinking about your problems?"

"Of course there's no point," she scoffed. "Thinking won't do anything, so go solve it."

Aang smiled at her response. It was so like her. But he was surprised to hear her mumble out a few more words. "But I suppose understanding does have its uses..."

The young Avatar raised an eyebrow at her. "But I thought you just said-"

"I know what I said. Anyway, why are you asking? What brought this up?"

"It's just that I've been thinking. Understanding never really helped ease the pain of my problems-"

"Well, duh," she interjected. "Only action will do anything like that."

"Let me finish. Like..." He paused, he had never spoken to Toph about that incident. "Like when Appa was stolen..."

Aang saw her expression harden a bit, but he continued. "I understood that there was nothing you could have done to save him, and that I should have even thanked you for saving our lives. But even though I understood that, I..."

He trailed off, not knowing how to continue. Toph, on the other hand, spoke up.

"I think you're not getting something Twinkle toes. Did you really believe that thinking and understanding was ever going to help make the pain go away?"

"Well, yeah, actually."

She stood up, walked over, and flicked him on the forehead. Hard. Ignoring Aang's yelp of pain, she proceeded to tell him off.

"That's not what understanding is for, stupid. It's kinda like earthbending. You have to wait and listen. When a problem comes, you don't just rush into it, blindly following your instinct or whatever. You have to stop, think, understand, and wait until you're really ready to do something about it. Back in the desert, you didn't hurt any of us, even me, the one you blamed. You could have, but you didn't. That's what understanding does.."

She softend a bit, and continued. "Your problems will always hurt Twinkle toes, no matter how much or how little you think about them, or how long they're there. That pain will always be there until the problem goes away..."

Realizing how soft she was getting, Toph immediately returned to her usual attitude, slinging an arm roughly around Aang's shoulders. "But that's why you've got friends like me! To earthbend your airbender butt back onto your feet when this kinda stuff gets to ya!" And stomping her foot firmly into the stone floor, a small pillar rose up right below Aang's bottom, literally knocking him back on his feet.

"Now come on! Sugar Queen must be tearing her hair out by now wondering where we are. Race ya back!" She challenged, jabbing him painfully in the arm before running off.

Rubbing his arm, Aang smiled. Maybe Toph was right. The pain really won't go away as long as the problems there. But he knew he could count on her and everyone else to help him when he's down.

With that done with, and having given Toph enough of a headstart...

"Hey! No air scooter!"

* * *

A/N: My first avatar fic. Like I said, needed this to vent. Nothing much to say other than that. Review please!


End file.
